


Crush Cookies

by Hobirain



Series: New City Ave. [6]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crushes, Crying Park Jimin (BTS), Fights, Love Confessions, M/M, Sad Jeon Jungkook, Sad Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobirain/pseuds/Hobirain
Summary: "Wow, these are pretty," Hoseok exclaimed when he placed a plate of the cookies on the table. "What are they called?""Crush cookies."Hoseok looked up at him, "Crush cookies?"Jungkook nodded, "Yeah."Hoseok picked one up, admiring it, "Why are they called that?""Cause you bake them and give them to someone you have a crush on as a confession," he said softly.
Relationships: Choi Junhong | Zelo/Park Jimin (BTS)
Series: New City Ave. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811299
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Crush Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is very late. I'm sorry. Power issues and then I got lazy, then power issues again, then my data finished but now I'm here. Finished the last fic of the series but haven't edited yet coz power issues SIGH

"So, let me get this right," Yoongi said into his phone. He was pacing his bedroom with Seokjin looking on from the bed, "You told Namjoon that you've paid for an apartment already but you haven't and instead, you're planning to move in with me?" he stopped pacing.

"In summary, yes," Hoseok replied.

Yoongi stared out of his east side window, "Jin's moving in."

Seokjin rolled his eyes.

"WHAT?! Yoongi, don't do this to me!"

Yoongi resumed pacing, "Do what to you? He's my boyfriend."

"And I'm your best friend. You've been together for all of two seconds. Bros before hoes, Yoon. Bros before hoes."

Yoongi paused, "Did you just call my boyfriend a hoe?"

Seokjin laughed at that.

"Don't twist my words, Yoon."

"What am I twisting?" He started pacing again, "You literally just said bros before hoes."

"You know what I meant," Hoseok whined.

He stopped pacing again, "Fine. You can stay

"Yay," he could picture Hoseok dancing vividly.

"For a month."

"WHAT! HYUNG!"

"Calling me hyung won't change my mind."

"Fine. YOONGI!"

Yoongi rolled his eyes, "You call me Yoongi all the time so it's useless."

Hoseok sputtered. Finally he said, "I can't stand you."

"One month, Hoseok."

"Yes, one month," the vet agreed morosely.

He went to climb the bed and laid next to Seokjin, "Your stuff is in the other bedroom."

"Help me arrange them?" Hoseok asked in a meek voice.

"No."

"Yoongi," Hoseok whined, "Please."

"No. I have better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Kissing my boyfriend," Yoongi smiled up at Seokjin.

"Ew. Go away."

"Why don't you want him to stay?" Seokjin asked Yoongi when he hung up, hand massaging his scalp.

Yoongi shifted to lay his head on Seokjin's laps, "We're both working adults. We can afford to not be roommates."

Seokjin chuckled, "Is he a bad roommate?"

"No. I just like having my space to myself, you know," he glanced up at him. "Having someone here means I'll have to be considerate and I like being selfish, thank you very much."

Seokjin laughed.

"Besides, you come over. Would be a bit awkward cause we won't be able to do whatever."

"That's true."

"I know we both have weird schedules and Seok never keeps his ass home but that sense of freedom still won't be there."

Seokjin nodded. "But say, we weren't together. Would you still have given him a month?"

Yoongi shook his head, "Would have let him stay until I got tired of his face."

Seokjin's eyes bugged out, "You'd kick him out?"

Yoongi nodded, "Mmhmm. I do it all the time."

"Wow. I don't think I know what it's like to want to live by myself."

Yoongi turned to look at him, "You don't?"

Seokjin shook his head, "I get lonely when I'm left alone for too long."

Yoongi raised a brow, "How long is too long?"

"Ten minutes."

Yoongi laughed, face pressing into Seokjin's lap.

Seokjin shrugged, smiling softly, "I'm just used to living with someone. Kook the most."

"So you don't think you would ever live separately?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Maybe if I like someone a lot. I'd consider then. Or maybe I won't cause it would come naturally?" he looked down at Yoongi. "Kook might not like it though. He isn't used to sharing me."

Yoongi hummed.

"Although, I won't lie. I think Kook's very likely to fall in love and want to move out. I'd be the clingy one then."

Yoongi laughed softly, "Maybe you'd become like those siblings who get married and live next door or in one big house."

"Oh, that's a good idea."

Yoongi frowned, "It is?"

Seokjin nodded, "Mmhmm. We can live in one big house divided into apartments so we can have our privacy but still be in one place like one big happy family."

Yoongi grimaced.

•••

Hoseok's pout was doing stupid things to Jungkook's stomach. He smiled down at the cup of chocolate he had just filled from the flask on the floor where the centre table was supposed to be.

They had spent the night watching movies in the living room. Hoseok had asked that they build a nest and Jungkook had happily complied.

They had packed up the blankets when morning had dawned but then laid on the couches talking.

"So what did hyung call for?

"To kick me out before I moved in," his pout intensified.

Jungkook shuffled to sit down before he swooned.

"Yoongi said your brother is moving in.

"I doubt that," Jungkook tucked in his legs. "Hyung won't move out before telling me. We always discuss things like this beforehand."

"So Yoongi was lying?" Hoseok scowled.

Jungkook chuckled, "Maybe."

"Yoongi won't say anything if he knew that you two had not discussed it yet. He's got integrity or some shit," he waved his hand.

"You could tell him you know the truth."

"Won't matter," Hoseok pouted, "I've agreed to leaving after a month." He yawned, "Guess I have to start house hunting. I don't know though. I need somewhere close to the clinic. So I need to start searching asap cause Yoongi's place is pretty far."

"How far?"

"Like an hour with car?"

"Whoa."

"Yeah. I guess I could use the subway. Can't recall the last time I got on that shit though."

"The subways here are nice."

Hoseok raised a brow, "Mmhmm?"

Jungkook nodded, "Yeah. Get cleaned every night and there are rules on how close you can stand next to people. Got handwashing stations in every station too. You must wash up before and after boarding."

"Damn, that's cool," Hoseok looked impressed. "I don't know. It's still not ideal for transporting sick pets."

"Yeah, I guess." Jungkook thought for a bit, "You could check this estate or it's twin."

"Oh," Hoseok sat up, "That's a good idea. It's really close to the clinic."

Hoseok's phone rang.

"Pick that up," Jungkook said, standing up, "I'll go get my laptop so we can see what's available. Then we'll take a nap or something." He headed for his bathroom.

"Thanks Kook." Hoseok laid down on his back on the couch, "Hi Minie," he said into the phone, "How are you?"

"Not fine," came the terse reply.

Hoseok blinked. "Wow."

"So grandma wanted to see me because one of her best friend's grandson got into an accident and he needs a live-in nurse."

"But you don't do that anymore."

"She pleaded, hyung. She was so fucking sad so I agreed. Besides, she said he was a baseball player."

"Ah, I see."

"It was Taehyung."

A pause.

"What?"

"Yes. I got to Kim Vincent's- that's the name she gave me- got to his house and booyah! Kim fucking Taehyung."

"Wow," Hoseok breathed as Jungkook walked back into the living room, laptop in hand.

"And I agreed already. Made everything official and shit."

"Ouch."

Jungkook looked up at the slowly uttered exclamation.

"He rejected it."

"Then make it unofficial."

"I can't. It would break grandma's heart."

"So you'll live with him?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet. Supposed to start Monday."

"Well, I'm glad not to be you."

Jimin sighed. "You home?"

"Err, no."

"Where are you then?"

"I moved out."

"Hobi! You told me you'd wait."

Hoseok rubbed his face, "Couldn't, Minie."

"How did he take it?"

"Quietly. Sent me a longass message last night saying he understood and that he won't push. It was cool."

"How do you feel?"

He dropped his hand on the couch, "Relieved."

"That's good. That's good."

"Yeah. So, your new patient. How will you handle him?"

"I don't know. I'll see how it goes tomorrow."

"Wait. You're moving in immediately? Why not wait and see how you two can handle being in the same room?"

"I need to see how to see if we can live in the same space as soon as possible, hyung. Went to give out my food and stuff and now I'm going home to pack up."

Hoseok sighed. "He's going to be difficult."

"Tell me about it," Jimin muttered. "It's just," he cut off.

"Minie?"

"Junhong was supposed to come next month. That's why I waited to go on leave now. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle everything. We're finally in the same city and this shit comes up. It's like the universe hates us."

"Oh, Minie. I'm pretty sure you two could work it out."

"That's it. I'm tired of working things out," he sounded choked, "I just want things to go smoothly for once. It's that too much to ask?" he sniffled.

"No. Baby, it's not. You could explain things to your grandma."

"I don't know. I'll see how tomorrow goes. Maybe I'll ask for shifts instead. Though we'll have to find someone for the weekends. I refuse to give up my weekends too."

"Does he have a nurse right now?"

"Yeah. But she can't stay long cause her grandma fell and broke her hip and she's the only one around to take care of her."

"Oh wow. Ask the hospital for a weekend nurse then."

"I'm not paying shit for Kim Taehyung."

Hoseok laughed, "Yeah, I get that. Tell him or his grandma so they make the application themselves."

"Yeah, I will." He sniffed, "I'm almost home. Say hi to hyung for me."

"I'm not at his place."

"Why not?"

"He kicked me out."

Jungkook laughed at the return of the pout.

"Then where are you?"

"At his boyfriend's place. Seokjin stole my best friend so I stole his brother," he winked at Jungkook who shook his head, smiling bemusedly.

"Hobi, you have to remember that hyung's in a relationship now. He needs his space even more."

"I get that but he wasn't even nice about it," he pouted harder.

Jimin chuckled, "You're such a baby."

"Exactly. I'm a baby."

Jungkook looked up at that.

"So I'm supposed to be treated delicately."

Jungkook nodded.

"Okay," Jimin laughed, "I'll get him to apologize to you."

"Yay," Hoseok wiggled his body.

Jungkook was dying.

"See you later, hyung."

"Bye-bye Minie. Tell me how it goes."

"Okay, Seok."

"Okay!" Hoseok clapped after sitting up. "I need three bedrooms. One for me, one for guests and one for Mickey."

"Who's Mickey?"

"My dog."

"You have a dog?"

"Yep."

"Where is it?"

"With Yoongi."

Jungkook laughed at Hoseok's expression.

•••

"Hi," Jimin greeted his boyfriend on the screen. He was lying flat on his stomach on his bed after packing up his things and calling his grandma to inform her that he was moving in with Taehyung the next day.

"Hey, you look sad. What's wrong?"

Jimin sighed. "Got a new job. A stay-in one."

"But your leave application went through and you don't do that anymore."

"Yeah. It's a favour."

Junhong raised a brow, "A favour."

"One of grandma's best friends' grandson got into an accident."

"What's up with the accidents these days anyway?"

"It's Taehyung," he scowled.

Junhong blinked. "Oh. Well, shit."

"He told me not to bother. Was so fucking rude too."

Junhong grimaced, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"Why? Are you the reason he's rude?"

His boyfriend laughed, "No. Hey! I'm trying to comfort you."

"S'not gonna work through the screen," Jimin pouted.

"Well, I'll be there soon, huh?"

"Then I'll be at Taehyung's," Jimin spat.

"Come on, let's focus on the positives."

"I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating. Things shouldn't still be so difficult."

"No. When are you starting?"

"Tomorrow."

Junhong made a sound of sympathy, "Minie, this is really making you upset. Why not just talk to your grandma? I'm pretty sure she would understand."

Jimin shook his head, "I can't. It makes her happy to have me there." He shrugged, "I just don't want her to feel sad."

"She'll be sad if she knows you're pushing even though you hate this."

"I'll quit if it's too bad, Jun. I promise."

"Okay. So...," Junhong waggled his brows.

He raised his brows at the sudden switch, "So what?"

"I got you a present."

Jimin's eyes lit up, "What is it?"

"Nope. I'm not telling you."

"Hongie," Jimin whined.

"Exercise some patience, Minie. You'll see it when I get there."

"A hint?"

"It's soft." Junhong laughed when Jimin's lips curled.

"That isn't much of a hint," Jimin pointed out.

"It is, actually. You'll know when I get there."

"Fine." Jimin kicked his legs in the air, "I'm so happy you're coming here. I'll sue the NFL if they move you again," he blinked at Junhong who was laughing hysterically. "Are you okay?"

"It's not the NFL, Minie,"

"Then it's what?"

"It's the KBL. I keep telling you."

Jimin shrugged, "Well, my brain doesn't think it's important information."

Junhong shook his head, "I don't know who's worse between you and Hoseok."

Jimin's nose wrinkled, "Please, don't compare me to Hoseok."

Junhong dissolved into laughter.

Jimin, Junhong, Hoseok and Namjoon had grown up in the same town in Namgu of Gwangju. But they had been worlds apart. Jimin and Hoseok were the sons of the founders of the Aurora Birth-Assistant Clinic who happened to be best friends studying in the prestigious Jade model high school while Namjoon and Junhong were close friends and from the slum part of the town on scholarships at the state's sole school of sports.

They had met when Hoseok and Jimin had gone to the school of sports with the rest of their all-male cheerleading squad to cheer for their basketball team.

Jimin had gotten lost after going to use the bathroom and had barrelled into a palm tree that turned out to be a pretty player on the other side of the competition.

With hands on Jimin's shoulders and a shy smile, the player had said, hi. Jimin had hied him back, lamenting the loss of his warm hands when they dropped to his sides.

The two had introduced themselves but had had to separate when some of Junhong's teammates called to him to join them in the locker room.

After the game which Jimin and Hoseok's school had lost, woefully, Junhong had stopped him during their check-in before going into their school bus and the two had exchanged numbers.

Later, Jimin would learn how out of character it was for Junhong to approach him to exchange phone numbers. Junhong was a beast on the court but painfully shy and awkward off it. And Jimin would learn that the first weekend they met up after the game.

It had been a thrill for Jimin to play the role of the chaser in their relationship, getting to be the reason behind Junhong's blushes and giggles and head duckings. Not that it was unlike him but because he had never been inclined to work hard for anyone. Flirting here and there and going on a couple of dates but never anything too serious.

It hard been weird to say the least. They were a cliche couple. Rich boy from the suburbs and a scholarship student from a struggling family from the slums. And as typical, he had gotten the "he only wants you for your money" spiel from his stuck up cousins. He hadn't cared. He had stood fast that even if Junhong wanted him for his money, he would show him that he could have his love too.

Chasing Junhong had meant that Hoseok and Namjoon got to third wheel a lot and the two had decided to strike a friendship while at it, Hoseok clamped down on his crush on Namjoon. He had felt so guilty being so happy with Junhong while his best friend was pining for an asshole that only saw him as a friend. But Hoseok hadn't stood for it. Jimin was happy and should be happy.

His relationship with Junhong had been tested when Junhong got scouted to a college team in Japan immediately they graduated high school. The two had decided to leave their relationship be instead of breaking up and somehow, they had persevered. But then, Jimin graduated from college and Junhong's contract got extended and then, after his masters he moved to New City which Junhong was to be transfered to only for him to be moved to Seoul instead. And yet, they still persevered.

Jimin was tired of the long distance thing. The last time he had seen Junhong was the year before when the game year had come to an end. They had only been able to see one weekend because of Jimin's work and because Junhong had had to go to Japan to be with an old friend whose father had just died.

He just wanted to hold and be held by his boyfriend without his work or Junhong's work getting in the way but it seemed like the universe was plotting against him.

"Jimin?"

"I'm sorry," he sobbed.

•••

Jimin was very close to murdering his patient. Let it be known that park Jimin had amazing patience but Kim Taehyung was really trying him. "What do you mean no?"

"I won't let you touch me."

"Taehyung."

His eye twitched at the nurse's tone. How dare he mention his name with that attitude?

"Sandra is not here to do this."

"I don't care."

"You will stink."

This time, Taehyung's nose twitched. "Then I'll do it myself."

Jimin placed a hand on his waist, "Your bandages too?"

Taehyung's eye twitched again, "I will clean myself," he repeated.

Jimin gave up. "Fine." He turned around, I'll make breakfast then."

"No."

Jimin spinned back to face him, "What the fuck? What now?"

"Is that how you talk to your patients?" he smirked when Jimin swallowed nervously.

"What is the problem, Mr Kim?"

Taehyung's smirk grew wider. He was so going to enjoy tormenting Jimin. "I don't want you to make me food."

"Can I order then, sir?"

His eye twitched. He shrugged.

Jimin stretched a hand, "Card, please."

Maybe he wouldn't torment the nurse. Jimin's politeness was even more grating than his insolence. "No."

Jimin sighed, "Taehyung."

His lips quirked up. That lasted.

"Please, help me here."

"When the deliverer comes, tell them to come in."

"I thought you didn't want people to see you like this."

Well.

"Just give me the card and it's pin."

He stared at the nurse. An old memory of him glaring at Taehyung when he thought that he hadn't been looking during one of his and Hoseok's visits to see Namjoon flitted through his head. "Tell them to come in."

"Fine. What do you want then?"

"Order whatever."

He watched the nurse as he brought out his phone from his scrubs and pressed it, muttering under his breath. He had liked Jimin. Especially as unlike his best friend, he had not been a threat to his relationship with Namjoon but Jimin had hated his guts. He suspected that it was because Hoseok had had a crush big enough for the whole damn world to see but instead of dating him, Namjoon had picked a teammate instead.

He scoffed.

It's not like he won anyway. Namjoon still crawled back to the fucker.

"I want to discuss something with you," Jimin said as he finished ordering.

Taehyung's right eye twitched at his attitude, "What?"

"You need to get a nurse for the weekend."

He blinked. "What?"

"I can't stay weekends."

"And why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend and I'd like to spend time with him."

Great, everybody had a boyfriend, Taehyung did a mental eye roll. "You know, Jimin, you don't have to be here."

"No. I don't. But I have no interest in being investigated or answering queries at the hospital. I'd rather avoid all that."

"No. You'd rather the whole damn world find out about the accident."

"Taehyung, you're a famous athlete. The whole damn world knows about it already."

Taehyung's eye was about to twitch right out of its socket. He sucked in his teeth, "How about you switch? You on weekdays and Sandra on weekends." It was a good idea. Too good even.

Jimin laughed.

His jaw clenched at the mockery being thrown in his face.

"So I get suspended because your hateful ass wouldn't let me clean you up? No," Jimin gritted his teeth at him. "Get a weekend nurse."

"And if I don't."

"Then your grandma will," Jimin said, eyeing him up. He spinned on his heels and walked back to his room.

Taehyung's jaw clenched hard at the audacity.

•••

Jimin was out. He had said that he needed to restock the kitchen but Taehyung was very sure that the nurse was avoiding him. He was wondering if he deserved it when his door was suddenly thrown open.

"Tae?"

He glared at his visitor as he closed the door, "Can't you knock? Or use the doorbell?"

"Your doorbell's broken and you hate the sound of knocking."

"Well, you could have called. Or texted."

"Yeah," Namjoon drawled, "Cause you know where you threw your phone."

Taehyung blinked. He couldn't remember the last time he had held his phone.

Namjoon stuck his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, looking around the room. He looked very sexy.

Taehyung's eye twitched at the thought. Maybe he should take his grandma's advice and get his eyes checked.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you always alone when I come around?"

"Cause none of my nurses like me."

"Can't say I'm surprised," Namjoon said as he bent down to sit on the couch, hands still in pockets.

Taehyung's eye twitched again. Yeah, he's getting them checked. Doctors must have missed something.

"Didn't know you had two nurses."

"One's new."

Namjoon hummed. "So, what did you do to the poor souls?"

"The new one's Jimin," he scowled.

Namjoon whistled slowly. "What crime did he commit to get your depressing ass for a patient?"

Taehyung chose to ignore the jab at him, "Why the fuck are you here?"

Namjoon took out a hand from his pocket and stared at his nails, "Hoseok broke up with me."

His eyes widened for a split second before he schooled his features, "Okay, and?"

Namjoon rolled his eyes.

"So your boyfriend kicked you out-"

"No, he moved out," Namjoon corrected.

"So, why are you here then?"

Namjoon shrugged, "Cause I was lonely."

"And you came to me?"

"Well, you're my only friend here."

"We're not friends."

"Whatever. Need me to do something for you?" He raised a brow when Taehyung didn't say anything.

He sighed. His dignity is fucked anyway. "Yeah."

"What?"

"Bathe me?"

Namjoon's eyes bugged out, "What?"

Taehyung's eyes rolled back in annoyance, "Not bathe, bathe me. Just get a bucket and a clean rag or something."

"You know," Namjoon started when he had gotten a new T-shirt, and the bucket and micro-fibre towel Sandra always used to clean Taehyung. "You should let Jimin do his work. He didn't work so hard to get this far only to have his patients be bitchy to him as if he caused their accident," he gave Taehyung a pointed look.

"Don't care," Taehyung replied flatly.

"Of course you don't," Namjoon scoffed. "That's typical you. Your bandages?"

He shook his head, frowning slightly. "Jimin will handle that."

Namjoon hummed a tune as he cleaned Taehyung's chest. It was a good distraction from the fact that this was the first time Namjoon was really touching him for the first in years. But it couldn't distract him from his words spoken earlier.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Namjoon asked distractedly as he tried to clean behind Taehyung's ear.

"Why is it typical me?"

Namjoon pulled back and looked at him in confusion.

"I said I don't care and you said that."

"Oh." Namjoon pulled his hair up, "Want it cleaned?"

"No, don't worry."

"Okay."

"So?" he pressed as Namjoon squeezed out the towel.

Namjoon shrugged, "Just that you don't really care how your actions affect others."

He scoffed, "Coming from you?"

Namjoon wet the towel again and moved to clean Taehyung's back, "Especially from me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Namjoon finished cleaning his back before answering, "That I'm terrible at recognizing when I'm hurting others but you? You always know. And most, if not all the time, it's deliberate."

He picked up the towel on the bed and began drying his body, "You don't have the right to judge me, Joon."

"Who said I was?" Namjoon's lips quirked up.

"Then what's your point?"

Namjoon crossed his arms across his chest, wet towel still in hand, "That it's high time you stop being cruel just for the heck of it." He shook his head when Taehyung let out a bark of laughter and picked up the bucket of water and the towel Taehyung had just used.

Taehyung pulled the new shirt over his head, sucking in his teeth as Namjoon left the room. His usual company, anger was boiling low and hot in his stomach. How dare Namjoon?

"You keep so much anger inside of you," Namjoon said as he walked back into the living room, if it could be called that anymore.

Taehyung didn't like the way things were going. He bit his cheek as Namjoon stopped in front of him.

"It isn't healthy, Tae."

"Ah, Namjoon the therapist. It hasn't affected anything, has it?" he asked with a smirk.

Namjoon shoved his hands into his pockets, "Then where are your friends?" he asked with a pointed look.

Taehyung's smile fell down his face.

"Teammates?" Namjoon continued. "At least, they should be here. Coach? The rest of the staff? I know they saw you at the hospital but since then, who apart from me has come to see you?"

"Oh please, the only reason you're here is because you're lonely," he threw back his words at him.

"I'm here because I care, Tae."

"Oh so, now you care?"

"Oh please, don't give me that shit, Tae."

Taehyung reared back at Namjoon's language.

"You're nothing but a coward-"

"Now, you don't-"

"You're hiding behind your anger that I broke things off with you to be with Hoseok as if you didn't hate him before we got together!"

"Because you looked at him like he was the best thing on earth!"

"He was my friend! Which is something you could never understand!"

Taehyung pointed a shaking finger at Namjoon, "Take. That. Back."

"No. We will talk about this shit today."

"I don't want to!"

"I don't give a damn about what you want!"

"Namjoon-"

"We had a deal. We had a fucking deal to let go if either of us found somebody. I felt guilty because I knew I had hurt you but it's been years, Tae. Move on!"

Taehyung saw red, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME TO MOVE ON!"

"Yes, I have every fucking right!" Namjoon slapped the air. "Because if anyone should be angry, it's me!" he pointed at himself.

Taehyung snorted, "Say what? You couldn't keep your fuck buddy and your boyfriend? Maybe have a threesome?"

"Oh, shut up!"

Taehyung froze. Namjoon has never asked him to shut up. Never.

"You," Namjoon pointed at him, "Your hateful ass told some fucker that I fucked you, promised you shit and got you to fall in love with me and then dumped your ass."

His heart clenched at the memory. "I was drunk," he said quietly, looking down at his laps.

"And I lost everything!"

Taehyung's head snapped up to meet Namjoon's angry eyes.

"My scholarship, my sponsors. I was supposed to go to uni and join the big league after graduation but because of the shit you said, I lost everything I worked my ass off for. I had to pause school. My mother couldn't continue her treatment."

Taehyung shook his head, "No-"

"Fuck you! You knew my father had left because of how shitty things were and you knew I had to take care of my sister and my mother by myself!"

He shut his eyes tightly. Bile was creeping up his throat.

"In all your hating these years, did you even remember my family? That man you hate so much was with me all through that. He helped me start online schooling and found a way to restart my mother's treatment. He was juggling his third year exams and a foundation for people with COPD while your ass was throwing tantrums and becoming a criminal! Look at what you're doing to Jimin. Because of your hate for Hoseok, you hate him by extension. And what did it get you? Nobody in the house with your hateful ass. Are you happy? Nobody likes you. Does that make you happy?"

Taehyung's eyes flew open. He glared at a panting Namjoon, "Then why are you here?"

"Because I care!"

"Is this how you show you care?"

"Yes! Because nobody likes you enough to tell you the truth! You're spiralling, Tae. That's not healthy!"

"Yes, Mr therapist," he clapped.

"Stop fucking deflecting! I come to this house almost every fucking day and every fucking time we could have a nice conversation, you choose to be antagonistic. I know you don't know that but that's not how friendship works-"

"WE ARE NOT FRIENDS!" he slapped his bed, "WE CAN'T BE FRIENDS!"

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP PUSHING ME AWAY!" Namjoon roared.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

"Oh please, don't give me that shit! We both know you want me back!"

"NO!"

"Well, you're not convincing anyone."

Taehyung sniffled. When had he started crying?

"If I'm so terrible then why the fuck do you put up with my hateful ass?" God, he hated that phrase.

"Because I still love you."

Taehyung's skipped a beat.

"Fuck knows why I do."

He shook his head, "I won't let you use me again."

"I NEVER USED YOU! WHY ARE YOU STILL LYING TO YOURSELF?!" Namjoon shouted, pushing up to his tiptoes.

"I HATE YOU!" Taehyung screamed at him.

Namjoon settled back on his heels.

Taehyung's eye twitched violently as he let out a mocking laugh.

"Do you?" Namjoon asked with a mocking looking in his eyes, "Or are you letting your anger speak for you as usual?"

Taehyung took in a stuttering breath, "Get. Out."

"Fine."

Taehyung waited for the telltale sign of Namjoon's car driving off before he let out a guttural scream.

•••

Jungkook was cleaning up after closing the oven to the cookies. He was alone in the kitchen while waiting for Yoongi to drive over with Seokjin to take them home. The couple had gone out to Jeju to a gallery a friend of Yoongi's had invited them to.

Yoongi and Seokjin had been together for only two months but Seokjin was already loved by Yoongi's other friends. Loved enough that he got an automatic invite to anything Yoongi was invited to and some not even Yoongi himself was invited to.

Jungkook was preparing himself for when his brother will move out. Seokjin hadn't said anything yet but Jungkook was very much aware that Yoongi's lie wouldn't remain a lie with the way things were progressing.

He wasn't too sure about how he felt about it. Seokjin's uni days was the only time the brothers had lived apart and it had been for only two years. He was a bit excited though but he had no idea if he could handle living without Seokjin close by.

He envisioned the clinic opposite and it's owners as he wiped his hands on a napkin. The aroma of the cookies wafted into his nose. They were s'mores cookie cups.

The recipe was from the recipe book a teacher had given to him as a gift during one of the summer programs he attended in his second year in the university. She had called them the 'Love handbook'. It had recipes of soups and desserts and drinks and all sort of things.

"Picture the one you love and make a wish for them," she had said when she handed the book to him.

Jungkook had thought that it was romantic but he wasn't too sure that it would come in handy for him but she had shook her head, saying that love was a lot of things not just romance and that she hadn't just meant a significant other but anyone or anything he loved.

So, before they opened the cafe, he had baked a success cake and wished for the success of the cafe. For his brother.

And after that, he made recipes from the book for the two of them and their parents when they visited.

Until today.

Today, he baked something he had never tried before. Cookies. Cookies called crush cookies.

His phone buzzed with a message. He peeped at the device on one of the counters. It was Hoseok saying that he would be in the cafe in ten minutes.

Jungkook took a deep breath before going to check on the cookies. He had made a decision and maybe it was too early but he refused to hide anymore.

Hoseok came in ten minutes later, looking like a piece of snack in his simple white dresshirt over black slacks.

"Hey Kook, what's up?" he breathed.

Jungkook shrugged, trying not to ogle the vet from the table he was sitting on.

Hoseok pulled out a chair and plopped on it, "I'm starving."

Now or never, Jungkook. "I have some cookies."

"Please."

Jungkook smiled and stood up. He hummed to distract himself from the tremendous step he was about to take.

"Wow, these are pretty," Hoseok exclaimed when he placed a plate of the cookies on the table. "What are they called?"

"Crush cookies."

Hoseok looked up at him, "Crush cookies?"

Jungkook nodded, "Yeah."

Hoseok picked one up, admiring it, "Why are they called that?"

Jungkook's heart threatened to jump out of his chest at the question. "Cause you bake them and give them to someone you have a crush on as a confession," he said softly.

"Wow, that's cool," Hoseok said as he broke the piece in his hand into two. His head snapped up to Jungkook, "What?"

Jungkook blushed, "Yeah."

"Oh," Hoseok looked down at the plate. His ears were red.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if there are any mistakes.


End file.
